Firearms with breech lock mechanisms typically use a mechanical system to fire a cartridge with integrated projectile. A cartridge generally contains gun powder in a round shell with projectile and a primer to ignite the gun powder upon striking. One type of primer striking mechanism includes a trigger actuating a firing pin, hammer, or striker. Optionally, the primer striking mechanism can simultaneously operate a recoil cartridge feeding system where the expanding gases of the ignited gunpowder cause a cycling the feeding system to load the next cartridge without the user manipulating the system. Firearms with a striking mechanism using a firing pin to ignite the primer generally provide an internal solution to operation. In this regard, the firing pin is typically included inside of the slide or upper assembly of the firearm. In contrast, a hammer striking mechanism includes moving components external to the slide or upper assembly of the firearm. Upon actuation of a trigger, the firing pin, hammer, or striker impacts the primer of the cartridge in the chamber of the barrel. The primer ignites the gun powder to propel the projectile and optionally operates the recoil cartridge feeding system.
Due to the high lethality of firearms, an assortment of safety systems are typically integrated to prevent unintended discharge of a projectile. In a firing pin striking system, various safety mechanisms exist which block the firing pin from striking the primer unintentionally. However, the tip of the pin is maintained in alignment with the primer such that unintentional movement of the firing pin may cause the primer to ignite the gun powder if the blocking piece is damaged or misaligned.
Therefore, a need exists for a mechanism that increases the safety of a firing pin striking system without detracting from the form, reliability, or function of the firearm. Embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to fulfilling these and other needs.